


dance with me

by minty (fulmiinata)



Series: leave your heart on the floor [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Day Seven, M/M, dance au, haru goes hard, he can do anything, rin is a hip hop kinda guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulmiinata/pseuds/minty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, Haru, and finding your way to someone's heart through your feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> my extremely late entry for rh week, the slightly polished up version.

Never has Rin seen someone look so beautiful.

The studio is empty, save for the one boy stretching against the bar. He has one leg up on the smooth wood, toes in a beautiful point, and rests his body on it, nose to his knee. Rin catches sight of the line defining his thighs, and swallows. Even doing something so, well, _normal_ the boy is breathtaking to look at. He is slim, lean muscle, all graceful lines and smooth curves.

Rin finds himself appreciating the dancer's choice of wearing spandex instead of sweatpants.

He watches the dancer stretch, intrigued, forgetting about his own practice starting in less than fifteen minutes. The dark-haired boy finishes with a straddle split, before walking over to a navy gym bag and grabbing an iPod that he slides into a dock by the mirror.

A pause, the dancer sitting on his feet in the center of the room, seemingly unaware of Rin creeping in the doorway, then piano notes float into the air. They open him up like the key to a door, as he rises, his body curving and hands reaching out. His body stutters along with the singer's voice, and Rin can't bring himself to look away. He is enthralled by smooth turns, draws in a breath when the dancer hops forward, swinging both legs over himself in an aerial and landing without a sound.

Rin's own bag slides off his shoulder and falls, making a noise neither him nor the dancer can hear, too absorbed in the choreography. The passion that seeps from the dark-haired boy's body doesn't quite reach his face, a passive expression being the only thing that takes away from an otherwise moving performance. Nonetheless, it's not often Rin sees style like that present itself in people, dancing as long as he has.

A cry of, "Matsuoka!" startles Rin, and startles the other dancer as well. He stops in the middle of a lunge, finally glancing at Rin from the corner of his jewel-blue eyes, eyebrow raised questioningly.

Mikoshiba, captain of Rin's team at school, claps the redhead on the shoulder and says, "Quit spying, or else I'm going to make you run!" He laughs, then makes his way to the studio at the end of the hall, filled with other members of the team waiting for practice to start.

Rin blushes furiously, refusing to meet the dancer's eyes. He scrambles to pick up his bag and skitters away before the other boy gets a chance to say a word to him.

* * *

 

"Hold it!" commands their coach, staring down anyone not in their lowest squat.

Rin, in the very front, looks at himself in the mirror, dripping sweat and with shaking thighs. They burn intensely, this being the fourth or fifth time they've had to stop and correct this eight-count, and it's only the beginning of the routine. He grits his teeth, tightening his grip on his joggers, then catches sight of something odd peeking through the window of the door.

A pair of azure eyes scans the room, until they make contact with a pair of red ones. Heat starts to make its way up to Rin's cheeks, but he tries to blame it on his body's exhaustion. He tears his gaze away from the door, going to his first formation when the coach says "From the top."

The entire time they run the first song of the routine over and over, Rin continues to spot the other dancer watching him from the door, undoubtedly scrutinizing. It's embarrassing, but he supposes it serves him right.

* * *

 

Contemporary isn't the only thing the dark-haired dancer does, Rin discovers a few weeks later. He isn't the only one in the studio this time, instead accompanied by a petite blond, a tall and thick brunet, and a slim blue-haired boy with glasses. They stand in a compact formation with the brunet in front, while a petite woman dressed very fashionably gives them instructions Rin doesn't catch. Her bare feet pad along the wooden floor, over to a music dock next to a pair of discarded heels.

A dramatic, intense beat pumps from the speakers, igniting the small group. Each of them dances with a very specific style, not quite the same but not completely different, their moves hard like the music.

Immediately Rin's eyes are drawn to the boy with blue eyes, who dances with the same passion as he did that day with the other piece, but this one is visibly more intense, competitive, electric. His face still has that apathetic expression, his body being the one to make up for the lack of emotion.

It's gorgeous to watch. Stunning, the dancer is _stunning_ no matter what he does. Rin is riveted by his movements, his body, his aura, his style, his everything. He could watch this boy all day if he had the chance.

The boy is still there, now alone, practicing with no music when Rin is ready to leave the studio for the night after his practice is done. He stops, and turns to look at the redhead when he passes by.

They say nothing, pink settling onto their cheekbones as they regard each other. Rin offers a nervous, toothy grin that the boy returns with a small smile that makes Rin's heart squeeze.

* * *

 

He shows up early, one morning, all by himself to get in some solo time before everyone else shows up for morning practice. He enters the only unlocked studio, the lights already on.

Rin gets out his music, scrolling down to some slow song he can use as a quick warm up before getting down to business. The light beat of _Latch_ fills the room, winding itself around Rin's body down to his feet. He taps out the rhythm with his toes, taking a gentle step that leads into another, then another, until he's pretending he can do contemporary, performing kicks that aren't quite up to potential and doing turns without spotting.

_Now I've got you in my space..._

The sound of someone else's shoes on the floor quickly bring Rin out of his daydreaming, and his heart drops at the sight of the other boy standing before him, water bottle in hand. His eyebrows are raised in amusement, a small grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Rin, with a generous dusting of red on his face, smiles sheepishly, before holding his hand out to the other boy.

_I think we're close enough..._

"Dance with me," he says, slipping his fingers through the other's hand.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I COULD LITERALLY TALK ABOUT DANCE AU ALL DAY
> 
> some references i guess:  
> haru's dance at the beginning [[x]](http://youtu.be/CU1MuG8meCQ)  
> samezuka's style of hip hop[[x]](http://youtu.be/62rLNMAbOsA)  
> iwatobi's style of hip hop [[x]](http://youtu.be/DWK5bzWkiuE)  
> and here's my [tumblr](http://fulmiinata.tumblr.com)
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
